


I Love It When You Call Me Names

by InAHandbasket (szm)



Series: Loving It [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink Shaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/InAHandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt</p>
<p>Foggy really really likes being called names during sex and being told that he loves it and hes a slut. Bit also at the same time being told that hes good and sweet and beautiful. In the past hes had partners who have made him feel really bad someone (I'm thinking Matt but whoever you'd like) finds out and indulges Foggy's kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love It When You Call Me Names

“If it isn’t my old _friend_.”

Foggy sighed heavily. What was that saying? No good deed goes unpunished. This is what he gets for letting Karen go home early. He ends up working late, on his own, and having a visit from Antony Sullivan. All he needs now is to be naked without his homework and it’ll be a proper nightmare.

“Hey Tony, what brings you to my door?” asked Foggy, wondering how rude it would be if he just pushed past and left Sullivan standing outside the office building on his own.

“Looking for you of course,” said Tony overly cheerfully. “Local boy made good and all. Wondered if you were up for some fun.”

Foggy didn’t need Matt’s nose to smell the booze. More likely Tony had just been stumbling past on his way home from a bar and had just happened on Foggy. “It’s late, Tony. Head home, yeah?” said Foggy not unkindly.

Tony’s face twisted in anger. He lunged at Foggy but he was drunk so Foggy managed to step out the way pretty easily. 

“Go home,” said Foggy putting a little more force into his voice.

“Screw you,” Tony spat back. “You’re what? Too good for me now? I know you’re nothing but a cheap little _slut_ Franklin, you can think what you like but I remember when you were _begging_ me for it.”

Foggy froze, suddenly he was 17 again. Walking past Tony and his friends after they broke up, wondering what Sullivan had told them. About Foggy, and the things he liked. Things he’d asked Tony to say to him. (He knew something had been said. Brett didn’t generally punch people in the face to protect Foggy’s honour.) Lost in that old shame, Foggy didn’t see the punch coming. It connected with a sickening crack on the side of his face. Tony was about half a foot taller than him, even if he wasn’t anywhere near as in shape as he had been in high school.

All of a sudden someone came out of the shadows, he pulled Tony back by his collar and threw him away. “I believe he told you to go home, asshole.” Rough voice, dark red leather and stupid _horns_. Foggy cringed inside. Of course Matt had to be here for this.

Sullivan struggled to his feet got a good look at Daredevil and lost what little courage he had. He stumbled off into the night with the parting shot of, “your fucking welcome to it, pal. He’s a real dirty little whore though. I mean good time and all but you never know where he’s been.”

Matt honest to god _growled_ and Tony started running.

Foggy could feel his heart racing. His saviour was _Daredevil_ , Matt would hear his heartbeat and know how much this encounter had shaken him up. He really didn’t want to talk about this.

“You okay?” asked said Matt, managing to look concerned with only the bottom half of his face.

“I’m fine, and now I’m going…” said Foggy trying to walk away. He stupidly felt like he wanted to cry. One meeting of an asshole ex shouldn’t leave him feeling this raw.

Daredevil followed him, because of course he did. “Foggy? You’re not fine, who was that guy?”

“Look, I don’t want to talk about it. And we’re not friends, _Mr Daredevil_ how did you know my name? I’m going home now so thank you and goodbye,” said Foggy and that should have worked. Matt really didn’t want to give out his secret identity to the world after all. He pulled that face he would forever deny was a pout and disappeared. 

But Foggy knew he wasn’t gone. He caught glimpses of strange shadows out the corner of his eye all the way home. “I know you’re following me,” he muttered under his breath. He let himself into the apartment and Matt was already there, standing by the couch, still in the Daredevil costume but with the mask pushed back off his head, hair sticking up in a million different directions, earnest I-am-honestly-worried-about-you-let-me-help expression firmly stuck on his stupidly handsome face.

“Foggy,” started Matt.

“How much did you hear?” asked Foggy cutting Matt off.

Matt took the few steps forward and traced his fingers over the sore area on the side of Foggy’s head. “This is going to bruise.”

“How can you tell that?” asked Foggy. 

“Heat, it’s a tiny bit warmer than the rest of your face,” explained Matt. He accidently pushed a little too hard and Foggy winced.

“You could tell that from across the room?” asked Foggy.

Matt nodded, “On you? Yes.”

“Creeper,” said Foggy fondly. He held Matt’s wrist gently and moved his hand away. “How much did you hear, Matt?”

“I heard all of what that guy said, I could hear it from a block or two away, it took a little while to get to you. I didn’t pay it any attention, he’s a dick,” said Matt.

Foggy took a deep breath. He was actually shaking. He didn’t know why this was affecting him so badly. “Look I just… he was my first boyfriend, back in high school. And I trusted him too much. Now he’s gone and I’m _fine_.”

“Of course you are,” said Matt soothingly. “Let’s get you some ice for your face, okay.”

Matt started leading Foggy over towards the kitchen and Foggy had the overwhelming feeling of being _managed_ which he hated. He stopped moving pulled free of Matt’s grip.

“It was all true, okay,” he said feeling the blush on his face. He briefly wondered if that made the bruise disappear to Matt. Or if his whole face just seemed bruised now. “I _asked_ him to call me those things. Begged him even, then when we broke up he told everyone and Brett got suspended for punching him! I… jeeze, Matt. I just really liked it, okay? You can be all disgusted with me and leave now.”

“Foggy, I’m not disgusted with you. All that was over ten years ago. He had no right to expect it from you now or get violent when you said no. Foggy, it’s okay,” said Matt still soothing.

“I still like it,” said Foggy in a small voice. “And people… people never get it right. They think I want them to be… mean. And I don’t, I just like…”

“Foggy, it’s okay to like what you like. Anyone who judges you for that is an idiot. You’re amazing. I wou… I’m sure, someone would do that for you,” Matt said still soothing, still talking Foggy down.

Foggy sniffed and wiped a hand across his face catching the tears that had sneaked down his face. “I know that, just running into Tony, kinda knocked me back to 17 year old me, you know?”

Matt just nodded and smiled.

“But hey, we finally found something that you and Marci agree on,” teased Foggy.

“What’s that?” asked Matt.

“She gave me a similar speech about your kinks being your own and anyone who judges you for them is a moron,” explained Foggy.

Matt’s expression went strange and he turned and went into the kitchen. “So she did that for you… the name-calling?” he asked over his shoulder.

Foggy shook his head. “We tried once or twice but she really doesn’t like the s-word. So we stuck to things we both liked.”

Matt came back and pressed a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel to Foggy’s face. Foggy took it from him and sat down on the couch. Matt leaned over the back of the couch to talk into Foggy’s ear. “I could do it if you liked?” he said, all Daredevil rough and Foggy suppressed a shiver.

“You don’t have to, Matt. It’s not important,” said Foggy thinking really hard about slowing his heartbeat down. You could do that, right? He was sure he’d read something about it somewhere.”

“We’ve messed about before,” shrugged Matt. “And I like the idea of doing something for you that no-one else could get right. I could get it right, I know you…”

Foggy nearly said yes, he and Matt had slept together before, although not for a few years. And Matt wouldn’t be mean. Foggy knows he wouldn’t. But… Foggy bites his lip as he talks, “No, Matt. Sometimes when I tell partners about this and they do it a couple of times then… it kinda spills out into everyday life. I don’t want to have to deal with that at work.”

“But you would want to? If we didn’t work together?” asked Matt, picking his words carefully.

Foggy laughed but he couldn’t quite shake the idea from his head. “I hope you’re not proposing we disband our law practice so you can get laid?” he tries to raise an eyebrow but fails like always. 

Matt shakes his head, he comes round to the front of the couch and couches in front of Foggy. He must have pulled his mask back on as he walked round. “How about this? Instead of Matt and Foggy it’s Daredevil and Franklin? Then it can’t spill out into anything else.”

Foggy stared at the blank eyepieces on the mask. “What if I don’t like it?” he asked swallowing heavily.

“Call me Matt, if you call me Matt I’ll stop. If I call you Foggy, I want to stop. Okay?”

Foggy can’t quite get his brain to work properly so he just nodded and whispered, “yes.”

“You know I can tell when you want it, right?” said Matt, no _Daredevil_ his voice rough and full of gravel. “I can smell you, your body temperature goes up, I can tell that you’re thinking about someone touching you, that you _want_ someone to touch you. It’s so obvious, and it’s all the time. Isn’t it Franklin? You just want someone to be touching you all the time…” 

Daredevil put his hands on Foggy’s knees, Franklin’s knees, because Franklin is allowed this and no-one is going to make him feel bad about it, because Matt _promised_ , and gently but firmly slides up Frankin’s thighs. Franklin can feel warmth and pressure. He glances down. Daredevils hands are bare, he must have taken the gloves off sometime before.

“You are so hard right now, so fucking desperate and I’ve barely touched you.”

Franklin’s hand holding the makeshift ice pack slipped away from his face. 

“No, no,” said Daredevil. “That stays right where it was or I’ll stop. Okay?”

Foggy puts it back and nods.

“There’s my good little slut,” croons Daredevil and Foggy groans at the word falling out of that mouth. “Oh, your heartbeat just went crazy, you really do like that, yeah?”

He sounds so pleased about that, all Franklin can do is nod. Daredevil continues up, skimming over the bulge in Franklin’s trousers and pulling out his shirt from his waistband. He slides his hands underneath, pushing the shirt up to Franklin’s armpits, and over his head with a little help. Then he just _touching_ everywhere like he’s trying to learn Franklin’s chest by feel. He twists a nipple and Franklin groans and arches into the sensation. Daredevil moves and sits next to him, never taking his hand away from his chest. 

“So, so beautiful for me, yeah? All for me,” he breathes his hand moving to the other nipple and leaning down so his warm wet tongue could lap at the abused one. 

Franklin nods. “Yesss, all for you, please!”

Daredevil smirks against Franklin’s chest, kissing his way up his neck while he undoes his trousers and slips a hand inside. His hand wraps round Franklin’s length and moves slowly , Franklin bucks his hips in an attempt to get _more_. Daredevil shushes him with his lips nearly touching Franklin's.

“Shhh, I know you want it, you always do, don’t you? I’ll get you there I promise. Do you think about my hands on you like this? When you’re so horny I can _smell_ it on you? Would you just let me have it, right there in front of everyone?”

Franklin can’t think, can’t control the noises and half broken words coming out of his mouth, and Daredevil is speeding up and Franklin feels his whole body go tight like a bowstring and it’s just _there_ just right out of reach…

“My. Beautiful. Slut,” said Daredevil between deep kisses. 

The bowstring snaps and Franklin, Foggy, is coming and crying out and everything is white and clear and _perfect_. He can hear his own voice saying, “Yes, Oh god, _Matt_ …”

Foggy opens his eyes without knowing quite when he closed them. Matt is wiping one hand on his leg, on the _Daredevil_ costume and with the other is pushing the mask of his face. He looked worried. “Foggy, Foggy? Are you okay?”

“Hmm?” Managed Foggy feeling so much more that ‘okay’. Then he realised, he’d said ‘Matt’. “Oh, yes! Sorry, I didn’t mean to, you name just slipped out..” He reached up and smoothed the frown line between Matt’s eyes away.

Matt cupped Foggy’s face with his hands, one of which was slightly damp. “Just us now, yeah?” he asked softly. “Matt and Foggy.”

“Nelson and Murdock,” agreed Foggy with a smile. He shuffled closer to Matt who wrapped him up in his arms. He was still all wrapped up in his costume. Foggy played idly with a seam. “Do you want me to?” he asked grinning up at his best friend.

“In a bit,” said Matt. “I’m enjoying this right now.”

Foggy cuddled in closer. “Thank you,” he mumbled into Matt’s shoulder.

“Anytime,” replied Matt.


End file.
